The Next Generation
by tigerhawk567
Summary: This is the story of the children of our heros and heroins. Follow the adventures of Damon and Harmony Malfoy, David and Melody Potter, and Brian and Chelsea Weasly. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the children of our heros and heroines and what happens to them at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Read on and find out what happens to David and Melody Potter, Harmony and Damon Malfoy, and Chelsea and Brian Weasly.  
  
** Harry proposed to Alacia Malfoy at the Graduation Party, and Ron got so mad at him that they stopped talking. Hermione tried to patch things up between them but when Ron found out that Hermione was engaged to Draco, he lost his temper with her too. None of them have heard from Ron since.**  
  
.It has been 17 years since Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and  
Draco and Alacia Malfoy graduated Hogwarts  
..15 years since Harry and Alacia and Draco and Hermione were married   
...13 years since David Potter and Harmony Malfoy were born  
....11 years since Melody Potter and Damon Malfoy were born  
.....2 years since Harmony and David started at Hogwarts   
......and this year Melody and Damon will start  
  
*~*  
  
Melody boarded the Hogwarts express with her cousins Damon and Harmony, and her brother David. Harmony and David were going into their third years, while Damon and Melody were just starting. But they had it easier than the other new students, they weren't leaving there familys behind. Harry Potter was teaching Transfiguration, Draco Malfoy was teaching Potions, Hermione Granger Malfoy was teaching Muggle studies, which Harmony and David were both taking, and Alacia Malfoy Potter was teaching Charms. No, the thing that was worrying Melody most was all the new kids she would meet. Would she fit in? Or would her only friends be Damon, Harmony, and David? She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into another girl.  
"Sorry," she mumbled, "I wasn't watching were I was going."  
"Well no duh, if you were you would have gotten out of my way," the girl said, rather nastily, "Now move aside, I need to find my brother." Melody moved aside, then raced down the corrider looking for her family.  
"What happend Melody, get lost already," her brother teased her, when she finally found them in a compartment in the rear of the train.  
"I ran into someone," she said.  
"Who?" her father asked.  
"I don't know, I didn't get her name, but she had bright red hair," Melody recalled.  
"Ahh, a Weasly," her Uncle said. "I expect she'll be in you're class, because she wasn't here last year."  
"Great," Melody said, "just great."  
  
*~*  
  
Melody and Damon got off the train when it finally stoped in the dark of Hogsmead station. Then they heard a familiar voice yell, "Firs' years this way,"  
"Hagrid," Harry called to his old friend.  
"Hello, Hagrid," Melody and Damon said together. They had met Hagrid before, as Harry often went to visit him.  
"Don't fall in, now," Draco yelled to the two children as they started off with the other first years for there traditional journey across they lake.  
"Four to a boat now," Hagrid yelled as they all got to the edge of the lake. Damon and Melody got into one of the little boats and were quickly followed, much to Melody's discust, by a boy and a girl who appeared to be twins. Melody reconised the girl at once, she was the redhead who had been so rude to her on the train.  
"So, I didn't get your name before," the girl said to Melody, "so just who are you?" Melody didn't answer. She was liking this girl less and less by the minute.  
"Thats Melody," Damon said, "and I'm Damon. Damon Malfoy."  
"Ahh, I see. Well that explains your rudeness. My father told me to stay away from the Malfoys," the girl said.  
"Well, just so you know, I'm not a Malfoy," Melody said, "My name is Melody Potter."  
"Oh, well, Father told us to stay away from you too," the girl said. The rest of the ride was silent, and when they arrived at the other end of the lake, Melody and Damon got out much more quickly than the other students. Hagrid lead them up to the castle, and knocked on the oak front doors.   
"The firs' years, Harry," Hagrid said to Harry, who lead them into the Entrance Hall.   
"In just a few minutes you will be lead into the Great Hall, where the sorting will take place. Please form a single file line. I will come back in when the rest of the school is settled. I suggest that if you can tidy yourself up in anyway, please do it," Harry said.  
"I'm really sorry that my sister was so rude to you before," the redheaded boy who had been in the boat with them got behind Damon and Melody in line, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before, my name's Brian, and my sister's name is Chelsea."  
"Nice to meet you," Damon said, shaking hands with the boy, and after a minute so did Melody.  
"Good to know I've already got a few friends here, but I have to go find my sister. See ya," he said. At that moment Harry walked back into the hall.   
"Come in now, the sorting will begin." Damon and Melody walked into the Hall with the other first years, however they were not as interested in the Great Hall as the rest of the students, as Hogwarts was practically there home away from home. They knew the castle better than any other student, and David was now the proud owner of the Mauraders Map.  
"When I call your name you will put on the sorting hat, and then sit at the appropriate house table, Creevey, Thomas,"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat.   
"Flint, Joshuah."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Goyal, Nathin."  
"SLYTHERIN!" Melody listened to the sorting continue, then...  
"Malfoy, Damon." Damon walked out of the line and placed the hat on his head. There was a moment of silence, then,  
"GRYFINDOR!" Damon walked off down the row of tables and sat down next to David. The sorting contiued. Finally, Melody's name was called.  
"Potter, Melody." wispers broke out all over the hall. Melody was already well know, because everyone knew about her father, and her brother David was one of the best known in the school. She put the hat on head and heard a small voice in her ear.  
"Hmm where to put you. You would make a fine Slytherin, you get that from your mothers side of the family, but your father was one of the best Gryfindors we have ever seen in this school. You're brave, but you want to prove that you are just as good, if not better than your brother. Well you do have a lot to live up to. But I think we better make it GRYFINDOR!" Melody walked down to the Gryfindor table and sat down next to David. They listened as Warrington, Alex became a slytherin, and then,  
"Weasly, Brian."  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
"Weasly, Chelsea."  
"GRYFINDOR!" the two Weasly twins went and sat down at the Gryfindor table. Brian sat down on Damon's other side.  
"Congratudulations Brian," Damon said.  
"Thanks, Damon," he said.  
"Brian, you know that Father told us not to hang around with Malfoy's, and how you got in Gryfindor," Chelsea said, turning to Damon.  
"You don't have to sit here, Chelsea," Brian said as Wood, Katie became a Ravenclaw, "But I am, these are my friends, and I'll hang around with anyone I want to." For a moment Chelsea looked like she was going to protest, but at that moment Dumbledore stood up and Chelsea walked off to a seat at the other end of the table.   
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that all our new students will make themselves comfortable for the feast. Thank you,"  
"All right!" David yelled as all the plates all around them filled with food and drink.   
"Dumbledore sure is old, he was headmaster when my father was here at school."  
"Yeah he is old, but Dad say's that Dumbledore's the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts," Harmony said, "I would shudder to think of the state Hogwarts would be in if he retired."  
  
*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

*~*  
  
Harry's PoV  
  
"Miss Weasly, will you please pay attention!" I scholded my student. The Gryfindor first years were having their first Transfiguration lesson and Chelsea Weasly wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Quite the contrary, she was brushing her long red hair, and staring out the window. But when I spoke she turned sharply around and locked her large brown eyes on me. She resmebled Ron in so many ways; apperence, attitude towards the Malfoys, and stubbornness.  
"My father said I don't have to listen to you because you betrayed him when you were in school," she said, continuing to brush her hair. Then she put her brush back in her purse and took out a makeup kit.  
"Miss Weasly, Transfiguration is an inportant part of your magical education. It will come up more than once in the O.W.L.s and on the N.E.W.Ts, and I know your dad cherishes good grades. Although those test seem far away this subject is quite complicated and will take a long time to learn. And it is quite interesting, if I do say so myself."   
"Yeah, transfiguration's the best," Damon said, "like if you want to become an animagus, that's transfiguration."  
"And turning things into animals, thats always fun, more transfiguration," Melody said. I beamed at my daughter and my nephew.  
"Excellent," I said, "ten points for Gryfindor for the extra studying."  
"Chelsea, just listen to him," Brian said. Now Brian was something else. He may look like Weasly, with the Weasly trademark red hair, but he seemed to have the personality of his mother, Cho. I found it rather amusing that my school best friend would end up marrying my fourth year crush. Isn't it funny the way fate works. "You know Father wouldn't like it if you failed Transfiguration, and thats what'll happen if you don't listen." Chelsea looked at her brother and finally put her makeup away. Brian also seemed to be the only one who could get her to listen to someone else.   
The lesson ended and hour later. Damon and Melody had been the only ones who had managed to turn there matches into needles, but Brian had come really close. Chelsea on the other hand had accomplished jack-squat. Her match remained the same as it was when I gave it to her. But that was expected, she hadn't listened when I explained what to do.   
I walked down the the Great Hall with Melody and Damon. Damon looked just like his father. He had the same silvery blond hair, the reason he was so easily distinguishable as a Malfoy and the same gray eyes. Melody on the other hand didn't look anything like a Potter. No she looked like her mother, long strait silver blond hair that curled slightly at the ends, ice blue eyes, and the smile that made me fall in love with her. We came up upon David and Harmony coming up from the Dungeons with Draco. David looked just like me, execpt that he had his mothers eyes. Harmony on the other hand looked like Hermione did at age 13, only her hair was strait.   
"How was your lesson?" I asked my brother-in-law, Draco.  
"Really good. That boy of yours gets smater every year. He earned 15 points for Gryfindor in one lesson."  
"Damon's a really good student too. He was the first to get his match turned into a needle, and he earned 5 points for Gryfindor for answering a question too," I said, "But that Chelsea Weasly, she gave me a lot of trouble, and all because Ron said not to listen to me. She's probably going to just give you even more."  
"Well she'll just have to live with me," Draco said, "And Alacia too. She's got the little guys later today."  
"I thought they had you later," I said, "Melody said she had potions."  
"Well, I only have the Hufflepuffs later, so she probably ment tomarrow."  
  
*~*  
  
Damon's PoV  
  
I walked down the dungeon steps that were now as fimiliar to me as to any Slytherin. I was going down to see my father. Melody, David, and Harmony were with me naturally, we never went anywhere alone. Only now we weren't the fab four anymore. No now we were the Fab Five, because Brian was just as much one of us now as any of us were. I couldn't belive we had been at Hogwarts for 3 months already, it was November, and I couldn't believe how fast Brian had become like a member of the family. Not that I have anything against the Weaslys. In fact my favorite shop in Hogsmead is Weaslys Wizard Weezes. We've all become pretty good friends with Fred and George, especially me and David. We love practical jokes. Dad thinks we take after Uncle Harry, but I can't, I'm not related to him. The first time I said that to dad he just said I spend too much time with him and David, which is probably true.  
"Hi dad," Harmony said. Her words brought me very shaply down to Earth.  
"What did you want us for Professor Malfoy?" Brian, of course.  
"First of all, don't call me Professor out of class, Brian. Second of all, I wanted to know if any of you play Quidditch."  
"Common, Uncle Draco, do you even have to ask," Melody asked, laughing. Melody loves Quiditch. We all do. Melody, Brian and I all play Chaser. I've never actually seen Brian play, but judging by all the Weaslys I've seen on the Quiditch cups in the trophy room, he's got to be good. Harmony meanwhile is the best Keeper I've ever seen, nothing gets by her. As for David, well, he's just like his father, a seeker, born and breed. He has the natural talent that he got from Uncle Harry, plus all the training he's had since he was about 5 make him the best seeker I've ever seen. He could probably play for England if he wan't only 13.  
"Well, tryouts for the House teams are today, and they finally said first years can play. If you all make the team, which I'm sure you will, Gryfindor will win for sure."  
  
*~*  
  
Melody's PoV  
  
"This is great, I'm so glad we all made the team," Damon said.  
"Well, we are all great Quiditch players," David said, laughing.  
"Yeah, you do fly very well," Brian said.  
"I can't wait for our first game," I added  
"Yeah what is it, Gryfindor v. Slytherin?" Harmony asked.  
"I think so," Damon said, "And we're going to win to."  
"How do you figure that?" Harmony asked.  
"Because Slytherin can't win if they can't score any goals, and you know nothing gets by you," Damon said, "And if you expect David to miss the snitch you've got another thing coming!" We entered the common room to thunderous appluse. Apperntly the rest of the house had heard that we had made the Gryfindor team. Finally we were able to get up to our dorms and get some sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

*~*  
  
David's PoV  
  
"And now, here comes the Gryfindor House Quiditch Team!" I heard my fathers voice boom over the stadium. He was comentating, "Chasers Potter, Malfoy and Weasly, Keeper Malfoy, Beaters Wood and Wood, and Seeker Potter!" I mounted my broom and zoomed out into the stadium toward Madam Hooch.   
"Potter, Flint, shake hands." I shook hands with Daniel Flint, the Slytherin Quiditch Captain. "Mount your brooms, on my wistle, one, two, three!" I kicked off into the air, with Melody, Harmony, Brian, Damon and the two Wood kids, Nick, and Jamie, who were playing beaters, all around me. I listened to the comontary, all the while squinting around for the snitch. "Malfoy passes to Weasly, who passes to Potter, back to Weasly, and Weasly heading for goal, passes to Malfoy, Keeper dives, and misses, GOAL!!" Just then the Slytherin seeker went into a dive. I followed his dive with my eyes. He was fainting. There was no snitch in the direction he was going. He turned around to see if I was following him, and crashed into the ground, just as Melody suceeded in scoring the second goal of the game for Gryfindor. The score was now twenty-zero Gryfindor.   
Then I saw it, shimering away by the Slytherin Goal Posts. But he couldn't go after it while Flint was on the ground. He concentrated on the snitch with every bit of nerve he had. The whistle blew and Flint was in the air again. I zoomed off toward the Slytherin Goal Posts and followed the snitch the whole time. I was closing in. I leaned forward, reached out, and YES!! I had it!! The game ended 170-0 Gryfindor.  
  
*~*  
  
Harmony's PoV  
  
I can't believe it's already Christmas break. But I'm used to time going bye way to quickly at Hogwarts. We had one more Quiditch game before everyone left. David pulled off another sectactular catch of the snitch and we won 200-60 against Ravenclaw. It was amazing. At the moment we were all walking down to the Great Hall to dinner.   
"Well well well, it's the fab five." I turned sharply around. Standing on the marble staircase was Chelsea. She walked down to me and Melody. "So how are the two little tomboys today," she drawled.  
"What did you call me," Melody said. She and Chelsea had become rivals very fast, despite our friendship with Brian.   
"I called you a tomboy, because that's what you are," Chelsea said, "Real girls don't play Qudiditch."  
"Real girls," Damon said. I could tell he was losing his temper. "I think you mean Girly Girls. Not exactly something that turns boys on, despite popular belife, am I right David?" he said. David nodded.  
"Oh really, is that so," Chelsea said turning to Melody, "Well I should have you know that if you want your only friends to be boys, keep playing. Because girls won't want to hang around a tomboy." That was when Damon snapped. He ran up, pushed Chelsea into the wall, and pinned her there.  
"Don't you dare insult Melody," he snarled, "espesially not for something stupid like playing Quididitch." Then a shout echoed around the Entrance Hall, a curse. Damon was thrown backward into the opposite wall. Another shout. "DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Mum and Dad had just appeared at the top of the stairs. Mum was hurrying over to Damon while Dad had thrown himself ontop of the person who had fired the curse. In a half a second they had started a fight.   
  
Hermione's Pov  
  
I watched as Damon pinned Chelsea against the wall, but I knew he would never really hurt anyone. I watched a Damon was thrown backwards into the opposite wall. At once I had run down to his side. Draco had run down the stairs and started a fight witht the man who had fired the curse. I held my only son's head in my hands. "Common Damon, wake up, wake up." I said tapping him gently. Just then Harry arived in the Entrance Hall. He studdied the scene for one minute, then ran down the stairs and pulled Draco off the man who had cursed Damon. I lifted my head and looked at the man standing there. Ron Weasly. Ron Weasly had been the one who had curesed my son. Draco was still fighting to get back at Ron, but Harry was doing a good job holding him back.   
"Harmony," I said, turning to her, "take you're brother up to the hospital wing." Harmony nodded, and conjured a strecter to take Damon upstairs.   
"Brian, can you help me," she said. Brian moved to help her, but Ron's yell echoded around the hall, "OH NO YOU DON'T BRIAN, YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" Brian moved forward, head down. Harry turned to Ron.  
"Yelling is no way to teach your child what is right. If you always react with anger, thats all your son will know, and that's all he'll be able to express to others. You already seem to have taught that concept to Chelsea well enough."  
"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HARRY!!" Ron yelled, "YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE!!"  
"I know because Chelsea has yelled and made fun of these children since she met them." Draco looked like he was finally calming down and Harry let go of his robes. "David," Harry said turning to him, "I would like you to tell us all what happened." David took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened.  
"So Damon did attack her, but he was provoked into doing it," I said.  
"Yeah," David said.   
"Harry, just look at my daughter. She's hurt," Ron said. This was true. Her shoulders were bruised and she had a tiny cut on one arm.  
"Meanwhile my son is lying in the Hospital Wing, in a coma," Draco said. He had finally calmed down and was talking to Ron in a relitivly normal tone now, "And may I ask why you are here now, Ron."  
"He is here," Harry said, rather somberly, "Because Dumbledore wanted to see us all."  
"Why would he have to see us all?" David asked.  
"He's dying." 


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's PoV  
  
I stood in numb disbelife at Harry's last words. How could Dumbledore be dying. Just yesterday I had seen him address the students before they left for break. Ron seemed to be in the same shock I was, and so did Hermione. I walked over and put my arm around my wife.   
"That- that can't be true," Ron said.  
"I assure you that it is, Ron," Harry said, "I would not lie to you about something like this. Alacia is up there with him now."  
"Well, he was old," Chelsea said. Everyone, including Ron and Brian, were looking at her with looks of deep loathing.   
"Chelsea, if you ever say something like that again, you will be very sorry," Ron said, "Professor Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards in the world. And if I ever catch you saying something like that again, I will personally make sure certain privliges are taken from you, like you schooling."  
"Yes father," she said, starring at the floor.  
"We should go upstairs," Hermione said. We began up the stairs. When we reached the third floor Hermione broke off from the group. "I'm going to go check on Damon. If he's alright, I'll bring him up. He and Harmony should be there too. They know him as well as we do." She hurried off in the direction of the hospital wing, and I could hear here begining to cry as she hurried off. Finally we reached the gargoyal that lead up to Dumbledores office. Harry gave the password, and we went upstairs. When we entered the office the first thing we saw was that Dumbledore was not sitting in the chair behind his desk as usual, but that a bed had been erected in the office, and Dumbledore was lying in it. All of us walked over to the bedside. Melody was crying as she approched Dumbledore.   
"It's not true is it," she sobbed, staring first at her mother, the at Dumbledore.  
"I am sorry to inform you, Melody, that it is," Dumbledore said, "I once told your father this, and now I will tell you. Death is but the next great adventure, and I am not afraid of it. There is no need to be." Melody cried harder than ever and David went over and hugged his sister. I knew he was trying very hard not to cry too. At that moment Hermione walked in, followed closely by Harmony and Damon. Both of them took one look at the scene around them and both started to cry too, although Harmony cried much harder than Damon.  
"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you need me here. I don't work here, and I haven't spoken to anyone here in over 15 years," Ron said.  
"Because, Ron, I wanted to talk to you. I know that you and Harry and Hermione are friends, and I want you to lay aside you fight, and remember how things were before you argued over something stupid. Remember friendship." Harry and Ron moved forward and shook hands. And then Ron moved over to Hermione, and hugged her, while getting a murderous look from Draco." Despite the atmosphere, David and Damon laughed. Ron let Hermione go, and he was now as red as his hair. Now even Brian and Chelsea were laughing.   
"Harmony, come here," Dumbledore said, "You are the oldest of the group, watch out for everyone, for me, because if you are anything like you're parents, you will have a nack for atracting trouble." Harmony nodded, "Now, now no more tears," he said, wipeing the fresh tears from her face. Harmony nodded again. She walked off and stood next to her mother.   
"David, Damon," the two boys walked over to stand next to Dumbledore, "Just keep everyone laughing, thats what you're best at." The two boys grinned at Dumbledore despite the frowns on everyone elses faces.  
"Melody, Chelsea," Melody walked forward followed by Chelsea, who did not know Dumbledore nearly as well, "Do not restart what you're fathers just ended," both girls nodded, then shook hands. Finally they both broke down in tears and cried, hugging each other. Ron smiled at his daughter.  
"Brian," Dumbledore said, "Continue the courage you showed in standing up to your father by befriending Harmony, Melody, David, and Damon, you will become one of the best Gryfindors Hogwarts has seen in a good many years." Brian looked back at Dumbledore, the same twinkle in his eyes that Ron had when he was 11, "You look so much like you father," Dumbledore said. Brian walked back to stand next to his father, and that was when I realised how much they did look alike. Both were tall and gangling, with the same red hair, the same brown eyes, and the same freckles. I was so surprised that I hadn't seen it before.  
"Alacia, I only knew you for three years as a student, but the years you have taught here have been some of the best Hogwarts has ever seen. And I'm sure the student's feel the same way." Alacia nooded  
"I have really enjoyed teaching here, Dumbledore."  
"Hermione, you were one of my best students, but you were always willing to risk everything for you friends, one of the many quilities that distinguishes Gryfindor house."  
"Thank you."  
"Draco, come here. You were placed in Slytherin, not because those were the quilities you posesed, but because you afraid of your father. But in the fifth year, when you stood up to him, you showed the quilities of your true house. You would have made a fine Gryfindor." I didn't know what to say to this. I nooded, and went to stand next to my wife, kids, and friends. Then, finally...  
"Harry," Harry walked forward, toward Dumbledore, "Harry, I want you to carry on in my place. I would like you to be the next Headmaster."  
"I could never be as good as you," he said, and I could tell he was fighting hard not to cry.  
"No you won't be, you will be better," with that Dumbledore lay down on the bed. And closed his eyes. His breathing became slower and slower.  
"You've been like a father to me, don't go," Harry said, and he was crying now.  
"Harry, it is my time, nothing more," Dumbledore closed his eyes again, and this time they did not open again.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry's PoV  
  
The student's were back. Some had been back to the castle once already, for the funeral of the late Headmaster. I couldn't think of facing all the students at the feast. As the rest of the students filed into the hall, there was a sence of quiet in the air, one that I had not seen at Hogwarts since Cedric had died. The Gryfindor table was the most subduded. I rose from the center seat to adress the students. It felt so strange to be siting in the Headmaster's seat. Draco was on my right side, as he was the new head of Gryfindor house. Ron was on my left, he was now teaching Transfiguration.  
"As you all know, the late Headmater, Professer Dumbledore, passed away just before Christmas. I do not wish to replace Dumbledore, I only wish to fill the void he left in every one of us, whether you knew him or not. Dumbledore was one of the best Headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen. We will all miss him greatly.  
"On a happier note, I would like to welcome our new transfiguration teacher. Professer Weasly," Ron stood up, and the applause that ran though the hall, which was tumultuous at the Gryfindor table, seemed to lift some of sadness from the hall.  
"As I said before, I do not wish to replace Dumbledore, I simply wish that I will be able to fill the shoes of the late Headmaster. Hogwarts has seen many changes, and will see many changes in the future. I hope that this will be one of the changes that will be easy to ajust to, not one that will change the school and the students forever.  
"In the words of Dumbledore `Death is but the next great adventure.' We can only imagine where Dumbledore's adventure will take him, but we all know that where ever he is, he is happy there, and will always be with us."  
  
Damon's PoV  
  
As I listened to the new Headmaster's speach, I knew that indeed things had changed, but that they had changed for the better. Chelsea now sat next to her brother, and she and Melody were now the best of friends. Ron Weasly, or Professor Weasly now, had appologized to me. Of course I couldn't really remember the incident too well, so I'm not sure my acceptance was really sincere. I had also appologized to Chelsea, who had also accepted friendship.  
At the last line of the speach I realised just how much Dumbledore really was with us. He was with us in the new friendship between us and Chelsea. He was still living in the knowledge that he had passed to us. And he lives in all of us. He lives in everyone who ever knew him, everyone he ever taught. And that will live forever. 


	5. Authors Note

~~Sorry I had to end it on such a sad note. Please Review if you really liked the story or if you really hated it. I may write more stories involving Damon, Harmony, David, Melody, Chelsea and Brian if you really like it. Please email tigerhawk42689@aol.com if you have any suggestions or ideas.  
  
Thanks  
  
tigerhawk567 


End file.
